Sheer Cruelty part deux
by Hairann
Summary: One-shots for Dany-chan's 2nd annual 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai. So far planning on sequels for my Sheer Cruelty one-shots. May want to read the first series if you haven't already, things will make more sense. Now complete.
1. Give a dog a cat treat?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them.

* * *

Title: Sheer Cruelty part deux

Subtitle: Give a dog a cat treat?

Author: Hairann

Theme: 2nd annual 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously, at least one swear, sequel to Give a dog a bone.

Word Count: 1016

* * *

Okay so maybe getting Sesshoumaru to join their group had not been Kagome's brightest idea, in fact, quite possibly her worst. The two dog demon brothers spent the entire last two weeks they had been group together arguing, and it was not that they would get on each other's nerves every so often and start in again, oh no, they never stopped. It had been two weeks of uninterrupted hell for the rest of the group as they were forced to endure it.

And if Inuyasha yelling at the top of his lungs while Sesshoumaru threw in an occasional retort was not bad enough, earlier in the week, they had stopped speaking in Japanese completely. Now they growled and barked at each other, showing their true heritage, though utterly confusing the rest of the group who did not speak dog. And while it may sound better this way, being able to just pretend they were noisy dogs belonging to a next door neighbor, their growling sounded so angry the others were afraid the fight would soon become physical.

The group's only salvation, Kagome's dog treats, had been gone through the first day they had combined their groups and with out a savory biscuit to bribe them with, they were completely out of control. Though it was not completely true that she was out, the problem was she only had one left and she knew if she gave it to one and not the other, it would just give them another reason to fight. And if she split it, they would simply fight over having to share with each other.

This of course was the reason they were currently heading back to the well, to allow Kagome to go home to stock up on more dog treats. And she was planning on taking Inuyasha with her to give the others the same break from the insanity that she was going to get on the other side of the well. But this would only happen if they ever made it to the well and with as slow as they were moving, due to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's constant stopping to fight, it was going to be a while.

As the insistent barking and growling grew louder behind her, Kagome threw her hands up in the air screaming. "Anyone who does not pick up the pace is being left behind!" she shouted over her shoulder before picking up the pace herself, not caring if anyone was following her or not. Instead of the fighting being put on hold, as she had hoped, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru simply walked faster as they continued to argue.

Deciding it was better than nothing, Kagome went back to ignoring them, the thought of arriving at the well soon repeating over and over in her mind. Each step she took, she knew was one less moment before they arrived, one more second of arguing done with. But as the minutes dragged on, their growls continuing to rise in volume, Kagome found her patience wearing thin.

Finally they arrived at the clearing that housed the well and, knowing she would have problems getting Inuyasha's attention so he could go with her, she reached into her bag for the almost empty dog biscuit box. Tossing in one of Kirara's cat treats, she shook the box and instantly got both of the dog demons' attention. "Ah quiet," Kagome moaned as she sighed in relief, enjoying the short break in the noise before turning back to glare at the brothers.

"Inuyasha and I will be going through the well, the rest of you wait here for us. Since I am only going to restock, it should not take more than a few minutes. Now if you two will promise to stop fighting for a few minutes, I will give you each a treat," she promised as she shook the box once again. Receiving nods of agreement from both of them, she reached her hand into the box and pulled the treats out, randomly tossing one to each of them.

They munched away on their snacks quietly, completely ignoring each other until Sango pointed out, "Um, Kagome, wasn't one of those one of Kirara's cat treats?" Kagome sent her friend a glare as Inuyasha started laughing while pointing at Sesshoumaru, apparently he had been the unlucky one. Realizing what he had been, happily, eating was in fact meant for cats, Sesshoumaru turned a bit green in the face. The seconds ticked away slowly as everyone waited on baited breath for the blow up that was sure to come.

Though when it arrived, it was not by the person everyone expected. Tried of listening to Inuyasha laughing like a loon, Kagome yelled, "Sit!" crashing the unsuspecting half-demon into the ground. "It is just a cat treat Inuyasha, it is not that funny and you could have easily have been the one to get it so shut it. And if you do not knock it off, you will not get anymore treats when we get back," she warned interrupting the growl that was coming from the Inuyasha shaped hole.

"You enjoy torturing this Sesshoumaru too much woman," he accused as the discoloration finally began to fade and he turned to glare at Kagome. Rolling her umber eyes at the idea of the accusation, Kagome turned and began making her way toward the well, no longer caring if Inuyasha came with her or not. As far as she was concerned, he could just stay there bothering the others while she went to the future by herself.

If she had to put up with either of those two for a moment longer, she knew she was liable to try and kill them. 'Sesshoumaru thinks I am torturing him? Being a dog who is fed a cat treat is no where near as bad as having to suffer through two weeks of their arguing. If anything, I am the one being tortured here,' Kagome complained mentally as climbed onto the edge of the well and jumped into its dark, depths without bothering to say goodbye.


	2. Dark purple, deep red, bright pink

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them.

* * *

Title: Sheer Cruelty part deux

Subtitle: Dark purple, deep red, bright pink.

Author: Hairann

Theme: 2nd annual 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously, sequel to Promises to a little girl.

Word Count: 1143

* * *

Oh the horrors that continue to befall my great lord and master, the monstrosities that began the moment he rose her from the dead and allowed the small, human child to follow after him. The abominations that my eyes have bore witness to countless times over the years. Though most have been but tiny blemishes on his otherwise perfect existence, there are those that have been anything but small. Today was one such time.

The nightmares of a little girl are far worse than they appear to be, though not for what she sees within her dreams, but for the path they eventually lead us on. In her dreams she sees the pack chasing her, their baying echoing in her mind as she runs in fear of what is to come. Soon they are upon her and she screams into the night, disturbing my rest and I moved to wake her. I do not know why I bother to anymore, I already know how she will react.

She will not even notice me but rush into the arms of our lord, sobbing against his armored chest as she seeks comfort in his embrace. Knowing he will chase the dreams and fear from her mind with only a few simple words. Always she runs to him, never to me as though I am not one that can comfort her. Not that I want some pathetic human clinging to me and covering me in her filthy stench, but would it really be too much to ask for her to even consider me for a single moment?

It matters not either way, as she completely forgets about my existence whenever she awakens from a nightmare, even the nights when our lord is no where in sight. Even then, she still cries for him never noticing me by her side trying to comfort her. Stupid child. Even more so now with her latest plot to bring our lord to his knees in disgrace. As I watch them, I wonder how much further she intends to make our lord fall before she is satisfied.

And I can not fathom where these ridiculous ideas come from, though I would not be surprised if that odd wench that follows my lord's half-brother around had something to do with it. She is the only one I can think of that would come up with such a strange idea and call it fun. As if humans had the first inkling of what fun really was. None of those pathetic games Rin subjects me to have ever been anywhere near fun.

Nor has her insistent need to gather flowers at random intervals. Fun is sitting by the riverbed, trying to out catch your opponents in a game of 'fly capture'. Fun is bathing in the mud during the hot days of summer. Fun is taking a nap under the shade of a tree while the wind whistles through the branches above you. Fun is the time when it was just my lord and I traveling, before we met that insufferable girl, where I was allowed to follow him into battle.

This nightmare that I am currently being subjected to is most certainly not fun. It is a punishment, though I do not know what I have done to deserve one such as this. I can not imagine a crime horrible enough to warrant such a sentence. But here we are; Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin engaged in her little 'game', me staring at them in complete and utter revulsion. And why we are here? Because once again, my lord promised her play time.

I will not say that he made a mistake, as my lord is perfect and has never made a mistake, but it is certainly not something I would have done. And I find myself wondering why he did, knowing what had happened last time he had promised her after she awoke from a nightmare. Though it would be best that I do not start remembering that night, I wish to forget it entirely as a matter of fact. And remembering it now will only serve to make the sight before me that much more unbearable.

Oh how the mighty have fallen, his downfall caused by a single, weak, powerless little girl. Though I begin to wonder if my original assessment of her was perhaps mislead. For she must have some unseen power to be able to do this to my lord and I will one day discover what it is. And find a way to counteract it so this scene is never repeated again. Kami forbid anyone from walking into this clearing and discovering our lord in this state.

"Do not move, Lord Sesshoumaru, I am almost done," Rin promised with a bright smile as she glanced up from her handy work to look into our lord's deep, golden eyes. Our lord remained silent, as he had done throughout the entire ordeal. For the first time since she had begun, I allowed myself to take in everything she had done to him. His armor and usual expensive and finely crafted garments were neatly folded off to the side and instead he donned a very feminine kimono.

Though the hand woven cloth was very well done, as expected as Lord Sesshoumaru was the one to buy it, it was covered in tiny, pink flower petals, its trim done in an even lighter pink. His long, beautifully kept silver hair was pulled back into a large braid, which hung over his shoulder, his bangs pulled up into a ponytail much like Rin's own were. But of course the offense to his person did not end there, oh no, Rin went much further.

She...I can not even think it, it is too horrible to even be mentioned mentally. But the true horror will not be known if I do not... She, of all of the things to do, has applied make up upon my lord's handsome face. Make up. Dark purple above his golden eyes, deep red upon his cheeks. A strange, chalky white powder underneath it all. And now she is adding the finishing touch, bright, pink upon his thin lips.

Alas I have spoken too soon, it would seem the worst was still yet to come. It is no longer just us within this clearing, as the half-breed's wench stumbles her way in, a large grin plastered across her face. Before I can move to get rid of her before she is able to look upon my lord in this manner, she is kneeling before him, her dirty fingers caressing his pale flesh. "You have to be careful with the lipstick, Rin, you got some passed his lip line," she explained with an annoying giggle as she glanced at Rin.

Ah, I was correct, this is all her fault.


	3. Ignorance is bliss

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them.

* * *

Title: Sheer Cruelty part deux

Subtitle: Ignorance is bliss

Author: Hairann

Theme: 2nd annual 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously, sequel to Ch-ch-changes.

Word Count: 1211

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew there could be only one person responsible for the changes that greeted him upon awakening. He was certain that there was only one being in all of Japan, or perhaps even the entire world, who would not only have come up with such a ridiculous idea, but would also not fear his retribution once he had discovered what had been done to his own room. Only one person odd enough to not understand the danger they were in by provoking the great and powerful demon lord he is.

As he exited his personal courters, in search of the one behind all of the changes, he soon learned that it was not all that had been infected by the remodeling. It was apparently only the beginning. Next were the walls and carpets lining the hallway leading from his door to the rest of his home. Scowling as the atrocious color stung his eyes, he began making his way down the long hall, careful not to let his stoic expression slip. It would not bode well for others to learn that such a thing had any effect on him.

Any outward sign that the changes had him even slightly rattled would only lead to people talking. People talking would of course lead to rumors being spoken about him. Said rumors would cause a blemish on his otherwise perfect existence. Blemishes would of course have to be destroyed resulting in the deaths of any involved. And right now, he only wished to kill one person. The person who had caused this mess. The one he was currently heading to see.

As he rounded the corner, bringing himself to the receiving area he confirmed his 'fear' that it was not just his own personal wing of the house that had been changed. The walls, the curtains and even the stone floor had been dyed in the obnoxious color, though he could not fathom how the flooring could have been changed. Though perhaps it was better if he did not know. Seeing a servant scurry passed him, in vain hope of not being spotted, Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to groan at the sight.

Apparently even living beings were not exempted from the makeover. The normal red and white uniform of his servants had been replaced to an outlandish kimono that blended in with its new surroundings. His very male servant, even had his hair pinned up in the most feminine fashion and, if Sesshoumaru did not know any better, he could swear he saw a slight amount of rouge upon his cheeks. Shivering at the idea of being subjected to such things himself, he continued on.

As he passed by the large double doors to his garden, which were open to let in some fresh air, he quickly noted that the changes were not confined to just inside his home. Each flower, which were already half wilted by the changing of seasons, were different shades of the same color. Deciding he did not wish to see what had happened to the great dog demon statue that stood just barely out of his sight from the door, he quickly walked passed to continue on.

Against his better judgement, Sesshoumaru stopped in his kitchen to see if it too had been remodel only to find something much worse. Jaken, who was currently humming softly to himself as he prepared breakfast unaware of his audience, wore a few sizes too big kimono, that dragged along the floor as he walked. Though it was in the same style as the previous servant's, his was a shade or two darker and he donned an ebony wig arranged in a complicated bun.

Hoping he would be able to get the image of a rather feminine Jaken out of his mind eventually, Sesshoumaru silently left the doorway and continued on his way toward his study. After seeing everything that had been done to the rest of his home, he dreaded what he would find there, but knew the one he was seeking would be there. They always were whenever he was away, saying some such nonsense about it seeming like they were closer to him in there upon his return.

Finally arriving at the door to his study, Sesshoumaru took a long deep breath before grasping the handle and pushing it open. The sight that greeted him was by far the most shocking since he had awoken on his futon that morning and he almost turned around to head back, hoping the next time he woke up he would realize it had all been a nightmare. In fact, the only reason why he did not 'turn tail and flee' was because the only occupant in the room noticed his presence.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed as she rushed across the room and quickly glomped onto the closest leg to her. "Welcome home, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin missed you while you were away, very much so. Jaken did too. Ah-Un's been asking about you, wondering when you were going to get back. I told him not to worry, that you would be home soon and see? Rin was right, she just told Ah-Un this yesterday and here you are today!" she cheered happily as she gazed up at him with a enormous grin adorning her adorable face.

"Rin, explain this," he instructed as he gestured around the room and confused, Rin followed his gaze seeing nothing out of the ordinary about the study. Seeing her confusion, Sesshoumaru walked around the room, with her still attached to his leg, as he pointed out the walls, curtains, carpets and anything else that she had 'infected'. "These flowers, are they by chance made from the papers that were sitting on my desk?" he questioned when he noticed what she had been doing when he had entered the room.

On the other side of his desk, was a large pile of origami flowers, dyed to match the rest of his home and staff. Looking from the flowers and back to him, Rin nodded her head with a smile. "The papers were just collecting dust and so Rin turned them into pretty flowers. Rin used berry juice to get the color, it's pretty huh?" she inquired as she finally let go of him and rushed over to pick up one of the flowers before placing it behind her ear with a giggle.

"Rin, why exactly did you dye everything in my home pink?" he wondered, once he was able to get her attention away from the origami as she had gone back to working on the one she had been making when he had interrupted her. Looking up from her current project, Rin tilted her head to the side, as if confused by his question. As far as she was concerned it was the most obvious reason in the world and she was sure someone like her Sesshoumaru-sama would understand.

"It didn't match Sesshoumaru-sam, so Rin changed it," she explained, only to be answered by a raised eyebrow. "It wasn't girly enough," she continued with a giggle before turning her attention back to her origami. Sesshoumaru stood staring at her silently for a long moment before giving up and heading back to bed.


	4. My little brother

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them.

* * *

Title: Sheer Cruelty part deux

Subtitle: My little brother

Author: Hairann

Theme: 2nd annual 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously, sequel to Shatei. A curse word and implied nudity, though it's in a completely innocent manner.

Word Count: 1218

***

Sesshoumaru found himself jerked out of his mental wanderings late that night by a strange sensation in his lap. Confused, he opened his golden eyes and raised the young Inuyasha into the air so he could see just what it was that had gotten his attention. Once he had, he wished he hadn't. Growling, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he fought against the urge to strangle the tiny half-demon in his arms. The noise woke the small child, who stared up at him with confusion filled eyes as he began chewing on the older demon's hair.

Instead of answering his unasked questioned, Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, which was difficult to manage as his only arm was currently occupied with his half-brother, and began following the path he had watched the strange woman head in earlier that night. Inuyasha clapped his hands excitedly, yanking on the still held lock of hair with each movement, as Sesshoumaru's long strides created a rather bumpy ride.

"This Sesshoumaru will be slaughtering the two of you when this is over with," he informed him, only to be met with a giggle in response. Fighting the urge to roll his golden eyes at the fact that his little brother had no idea what he was saying, Sesshoumaru kept his attention on where he was going, taking a few quick sniffs of the air whenever he lost the girl's trail. Remembering that she had mentioned being long overdue for a bath, not that he had been unable to smell that for himself, Sesshoumaru was not surprised when the trail led him to a hot springs.

Silently, Sesshoumaru made his way over to the warm, inviting steamy water, stepping in fully dressed with Inuyasha still in his arm. The moment Inuyasha felt the water, he took off out of his arm, doggy paddling across the water before Sesshoumaru could stop him. Shrugging, Sesshoumaru removed his sword and weapons, setting them outside of the springs to prevent them from getting wet and began undressing.

Still unaware of her company, Kagome sighed as she relaxed back in the water. As much as she loved her friend, she really needed this break from him, even if it meant leaving him with Sesshoumaru. She knew he wouldn't harm a defenseless child, no matter how much of a bastard he was, so she knew her friend would be safe at least until he had returned to normal. Which meant she could have a few moments of peace and quiet that she was long overdue for.

Sighing happily as the hot water worked to loosen the kinks in her muscles, Kagome opened her eyes to find herself staring into large, curious golden orbs, their owner mere inches from her face. "Ah!" she yelled, startled as she scooted back against the rocks surrounding the springs, trying to calm down her pounding heart. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she questioned once she got back control of her voice.

He responded with a giggle before swimming away again. Confused, Kagome simply watched him until he swam over to Sesshoumaru and she finally noticed his presence. Seeing his naked chest above the water, Kagome blushed until she remembered she herself was topless and sunk as deep under the water as she could, crossing her arms in front of her chest to make sure she was completely covered. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, this time directed at Sesshoumaru as she forgot her about her embarrassment and glared at him.

"You were not the only one in need of a bath," he informed her, refraining from explaining further as he relaxed back in the hot springs, either not caring about or not noticing her current state of undress. Kagome continued to glare at him, not daring to move in case he reopened his golden eyes and saw something he had no business seeing, as she grumbled under her breath about her interrupted bath. Hearing a giggle, Kagome glanced over to find Inuyasha chasing his hair in the water.

Unable to stop herself, Kagome chuckled at the sight, regaining Inuyasha's attention as he quickly dog paddled over to her, still giggling. "Want me to wash your hair?" she offered, deciding to take advantage of the opportunity to give him a real bath and to keep her mind on other things besides the demon lord across from her. Not really sure what she way saying, Inuyasha simply giggled in response.

Rolling her umber eyes at him, Kagome grabbed her shampoo, making sure to keep her back to Sesshoumaru as she rose out of the water and began thoroughly washing his long, white hair. "Stop moving," she instructed as he began to wiggle beneath her hands, finally understanding what she was doing. "It's long overdue, so just deal with it," she told him as she finished up as quickly as she could and began rinsing out his hair.

The moment she had completed her task, Inuyasha had took off away from her to hide near Sesshoumaru in case she decided to try something like that to him again. "Wuss," she called after him before turning back around, all the while making sure nothing showed in case their silent companion opened his eyes, and began washing her own hair. Becoming unnerved by the silence that had settled around them, Kagome prompted, "Okay I can understand Inuyasha needing a bath, but why did you stick around instead of just dropping him off?"

Though it was obvious she was speaking to him, Sesshoumaru remained silent for a long while and it wasn't until she had washed out her hair and turned back to check on him, wondering if he had fallen asleep, that he finally answered. "It was not just Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru was referring to," he told her before falling into silence once again, his golden eyes never opening. Kagome stared at him for a long moment, wondering how Sesshoumaru could ever need a bath, as he always seemed completely perfect even right after a battle.

And even more confused as to why he would admit such a thing. Hearing Inuyasha giggle, no doubt back to chasing his hair, Kagome began to wonder if it may have been something he had done which had caused the usually spotless demon lord to require a bath. Groaning, she ventured, "What did he do this time? Throw mud at you? Get jam in your hair? Throw his juice at you during a tantrum?" For a long while, Sesshoumaru remained silent and Kagome began to think he wasn't going to answer her and had just about given up when he began speaking.

"He had an accident during the night," he explained opening his golden eyes to glare at her, a clear warning that she was to speak of what happened to no one upon the threat of death. Kagome nodded her head, fighting against the overwhelming urge to laugh at his expense. After a moment, she lost the battle as she began laughing uncontrollably. Sesshoumaru's glare darkened and, as Inuyasha began to giggle unsure of what was going on but knowing it was something funny, he growled at them, reclosing his eyes, deciding at least for now that it was not worth the time to slaughter them. There was always later.


	5. The morning after

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them.

* * *

Title: Sheer Cruelty part deux

Subtitle: The morning after

Author: Hairann

Theme: 2nd annual 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai

Genre: Humor

Rating: M for implied situations. It's pretty mild but rated M none the less.

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously, sequel to Six items or less.

Word Count: 1038

* * *

Morning dawn on our newlywed bed and the soft mumbles and head scratching quickly alerted me to my wife's waking. My wife's...I like the sound of that. Smiling to myself, I began to tease circles with the tip of my finger across her silk covered stomach causing her to giggle from her spot next to me. "Good morning," she greeted softly as she glanced over her shoulder to smile at me. I bit my bottom lip to stop the groan that smile was threatening to force from my lips.

"It is about to become a very good morning," I told her licking my lips before leaning down to gently kiss hers, sucking her own bottom lip into my warm mouth. "We have some making up to do for last night," I continued as I trailed my fingers up and down her side causing her to squirm beneath me. Allowing my hand to trail down further, I slipped it beneath the silk nightie she was wearing, a nightie I should have been ripping off of her last night, and caressed my way up her thigh.

"I am sorry about that, Sesshoumaru. I didn't realize I was that tired. Had I known, I never would have sent you to the store," she assured me, reaching up to run her slender fingers through my long, silver hair. The feeling of her blunt nails scratching my scalp was enough to wrench a groan from my lips and I closed my golden eyes as I lost myself in the sensation. "Oh you like that, do you?" she inquired softly, her delicate tone sending a chill of pleasure down my spine.

"Very much so," I agreed after a moment when I had been able to regain my voice. "There are no need for apologizes, my dear, as we shall make up for last night in spades and neither of us will even remember missing out," I assured her as I rose up and turned my golden eyes to her own umber orbs as I gazed down upon her. "Today, the only time we shall get out of bed is if we need a change of scenery," I continued before leaning down so my lips were just shy of touching the shell of her ear.

Making sure my hot breath cascaded over it as I spoke, I continued, "Tonight, after this is all over, you will be unable to walk straight for a week." She giggled in response beneath me, as though she thought it was an idle threat, but I didn't let the thought phase me any. She would learn soon enough that I spoke the truth and just how much fun getting to that point could really be. Reaching my hand up, I allowed my fingers to cup her face, making sure I had her full attention.

Leaning down I locked her lips in a heated kiss, pouring into it all of the passion I had put on hold the night before. Finally breaking away when we were both gasping for air, I gave her my usual smirk of self assurance as I allowed my golden eyes to trail down her form, taking in every inch of skin that was not covered by her clothing. Deciding it was not enough of a feast for my eyes, I grabbed onto the hem of her nightie and slowly pulled it up her body and over her head.

Reaching my long, slender fingers into the tiny strings holding her undergarments together, I began to pull them down teasingly slow, watching as she squirmed beneath me with each small movement. Down her thighs, over her knees and across her calves they went until I was lifting her legs into the air one at a time, pulling them over her tiny feet. Tossing them across the room, as they wouldn't be needed for a long time, I began trailing my hand up the outside of her leg.

Just as my fingers began to brush across her flat stomach, teasing her with circles and other such shapes, she sat up pushing me away from her as she jumped out of bed and raced out of the room, her hand covering her mouth. Already used to the sight from all the morning my younger brother awoke after partying all night, it was not hard to understand what was happening. A moment later I could hear the bathroom door slam open and the faint sounds of her being sick over the porcelain Goddess.

Growling under my breath, I reclined, laying on my back as I glared up at the ceiling. As if last night, our wedding night, had been bad enough with having to run to the store only to arrive back home after she had fallen asleep, wasn't bad enough, now I had this morning quickly turning into a pathetic morning after. Sighing softly to myself, I glanced to the door way hearing her entering the room. Seeing her apologetic expression, I couldn't help but smile in assurance that I wasn't made at her.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. Let me go freshen up and I'll make it up to you," she promised only to turn green in the face and rush from the room once again. Knowing any chances of getting any kind of wedding night or morning after had gone out of the window, I climbed out of bed, grabbing her housecoat on my way out of our room. Making my way to our master bathroom, I draped the bathrobe over her shoulders, pulling her hair back out of her way.

"Do not worry about it, Kagome," I assured her with a patient smile when she glanced over at me, the same apologetic expression on her face. "We have the rest of our lives for it, for now just worry about feeling better. I assure you, I am not mad," I insisted giving her a slight smile before grimacing when she turned back to be sick once again. I wasn't lying to her, I wasn't mad at her. However, I was a bit annoyed at myself. I never should have let her drink so much at our wedding.


	6. Ode to the lollipop

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them.

* * *

Title: Sheer Cruelty part deux

Subtitle: Ode to the lollipop

Author: Hairann

Theme: 2nd annual 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Not to be taken seriously, sequel to Hair's worst enemy.

Word Count: 1292

AN: This is it for Sheer Cruelty part deux. I hope you enjoyed this round of sequels and got a good laugh out of it :).

* * *

I will never learn will I? He warned me not to, he did and still I did not listen. Again, even knowing better this time, I repeated the same mistake. Well it wasn't exactly the same thing, but it most certainly close enough that it counts. And yet, here we are again traveling across the land in complete and total silence. The two of us afraid to speak and him too annoy, or worst yet angry, to speak. Only one word had been spoken since we awoke that morning, just 'come'.

See he learned after the last time, he didn't even need to ask me where that cursed thing had come from, he already knew. He knew better as did my silent walking companion, it was only me that seemed unable to learn from my mistakes. After what had happened a few months ago, I never should have accepted anything else from her and yet, the moment she offered it, I snatched it up. Like a moth to the flame I was drawn in and unable to resist its sweet temptation.

Even though I should have known better, and everyone else did, still I fell into its trap. Again we were in this mess because I could not resist the urge. And so we travel, the silence weighting over us, unnerving me to the point that I almost speak just to get him to turn back to glare at me like I know he will. Some reaction would be better than this, even if it meant I would get yelled at. Once again I find myself wishing he would yell at me, his silence is never a good thing.

Last time I lucked out, she was able to fix the problem I caused and he let me off the hook for some unknown reason. I suppose he simply placed the blame on her since she was the one that had given it to me even though the same incident happened with her young kit many times before and she should have known better. Or at least warned me. Last time it was her fault, at least partly, but this time I had no one to blame but myself.

I already knew what could happen when these kind of things were involved and yet I still screwed up again. This time I could not blame it on not knowing any better because I did and everyone else knows it. This time no excuse is going to do me any good if he decides to punish me for this. As I once heard her say, I made my bed and now I have to lay in it. The only thing I could hope for was that she could fix the problem once again.

Then maybe my punishment wouldn't be as severe as it was looking to be. I don't even want to think about what might happen if she is unable to fix my mess once again. He stops before us and my shorter companion and I exchange glances with each other, both wondering the same thing. Why he had suddenly stopped as the girl, he had to be seeking, was no where in sight. After a moment he gestured for us to remain before continuing on into the surrounding forest.

Completely confused, I turned toward the demon standing beside me only to have him shrug his shoulders in response. Apparently he was as confused as I was and could offer up no explanation for our leader's strange behavior. As unsure of what was going on as I was, I couldn't help but be a bit happy. He had left both of us here and I was the only one in trouble, which meant that at the very least, he would be back for us whenever he was done with whatever he was doing.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru left his companions and made his way deeper into the forest, he skillfully follow the scent he had picked up a moment before, knowing its owner to be the one he sought. Soon enough he came upon a slight bend in the river where she and her slayer friend bathed in strangely tight clothing. If it could even be called that. "Leave," Sesshoumaru instructed of the slayer when the two of them noticed his presence.

Glancing from her weapon, left on the shore, to him before settling on her friend, Sango's expression seemed to be asking what she wanted to her to do. "It's fine, Sango, I think I might know why he is here. Go ahead and head back to camp, I should be finished up here soon and will meet you there," Kagome assured her with a smile to let her know she was okay before turning her attention to the silently waiting demon lord as Sango waded her way out of the water and gathered up her belongings.

Turning back to her friend, still a bit unsure if this was a good idea, Sango shrugged at the completely calm look she sported before making her way back toward camp. "So how can I help you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome inquired after a moment, giving Sango ample time to get far enough away that she would be unable to overhear their conversation. "Don't tell me you got gum in your hair again," she continued in a joking manner, doubting he would have fallen for the same thing twice.

"No," he replied before holding up a large lock of silvery hair that was matted together by a red, sticky lollipop. Unable to stop herself, Kagome giggled at his expense, earning an annoyed growl from the demon. Doing her best to regain control of herself, she gestured for him to join her, watching as he removed his top before wading his way over to where she was standing in chest high water. "Refrain from giving Rin anymore of this candy of yours. I do not wish to have it find its way into my hair for a third time."

"Lean your head back," she instructed, waiting until he had done so before beginning to wash the sticky substance from the strains, enjoying the way the clean hair felt against her fingers. "But if I did that, Sesshoumaru, how else would I be able to get you to come visit me?" she inquired as she finished cleaning the candy out, but continued to play with the soft strains anyways. Annoyed golden eyes glanced over his shoulder at her, his unasked question clearly readable on his handsome face.

"Of course it was on purpose. Though, in my defense, I figured she would get them stuck in her own hair, not yours. But I couldn't think of any other way to get you to stop by that wouldn't make Inuyasha throw a fit. If you would have just noticed the looks I have been giving you for months and replied one way or another to my advances, I wouldn't have had to take it this far. But of course you were completely oblivious to me."

Feeling his hair slip through her fingers, Kagome glanced up to find his golden eyes boring into her umber orbs and forced herself not to take a step backwards under his scrutiny. "Do you really think that I am so oblivious that I would miss the lingering glances or the softened tone when you speak to me in battle? I am not the oblivious one, you are Kagome. How else do you think Rin has managed to get the candy in my hair not once, but twice? You were not the only one with ulterior motives," Sesshoumaru admitted before leaning down to brush his lips against hers.


End file.
